


Work Up To It

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [23]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fisting, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: The Doctor has done some testing. She wants Yaz to help her out with some more.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Work Up To It

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkbruary day 23! Fisting!

"You have the tiniest hands, Yaz," the Doctor said, linking their fingers together.

Yaz flushed, resisted the urge to pull her hands back. "Yeah, well," she said, and she cleared her throat. "I sometimes wish they were bigger."

"There are loads of things you can do with small hands," the Doctor said, all enthusiasm. "You can get things from small spaces, you can probably save on rings and gloves, I bet you're harder to handcuff, too, you'd be able to get out easier!"

"I don't think it works that way," Yaz said, but she was grinning in spite of herself. "If I want stuff that fits me specifically, I have to get stuff made custom. All my gloves have gaps at the fingers." 

"Ah, that would be a problem," the Doctor said, and she wrinkled her nose. "Haven't been this size in a long time," she confided, as if she was telling Yaz some great secret. "Last time I were this height, I still had big hands."

"Did you?" Yaz tried to imagine what the Doctor _used_ to look like. She knew, on an intellectual level, that the Doctor had been a man. Had been more than one man, judging from some of the conversations she'd had with the Doctor's various old friends she kept running into. 

"Yeah," the Doctor said, and she let go of Yaz's hand, held her own hands up, spread her fingers wide. "I suppose it'd be interesting, now that they're smaller. Could do more things during sex, too!"

Yaz sputtered, and she would have been embarrassed at choking on her own spit, but she was already embarrassed about what she had just _heard_. "What?"

"When my hands were bigger," the Doctor continued blithely on, as if she didn't realize just what she was _saying_ , "I used to be a bit too much for a lot of people."

"That sounds like a humble brag," Yaz said, and she nudged the Doctor in the side with one elbow. 

"Didn't mean it like that," the Doctor protested. "Not like I were talkin' about my cock!"

"Oh my god, Doctor," Yaz said, but now she was laughing. She'd catch the Doctor's eye, and then another round of giggles would hit her, until she was bent double at the console, cackling like a hyena.

"I didn't think it were _that_ funny," the Doctor said, and she looked faintly confused. 

"It's just..." Yaz waved a hand. "That's not the sort of thing I'm used to hearing people say."

"I don't think you would," the Doctor said. "You don't know anyone else that regenerates, do you?"

"Well, no," Yaz admitted, "but..." She trailed off, and then she leaned over and kissed the Doctor on the mouth, a soft little peck.

The Doctor kissed her back, and looked faintly confused. "A big cock doesn't even mean that it's particularly _good_ ," she added, and she rocked back on her heels, her expression thoughtful. "Had one lady tell me I had more dick than I knew what to do with."

"Of course you did," Yaz said, because she was almost used to the ridiculousness of the Doctor's statements. 

"She were probably right, in retrospect," the Doctor added, her tone reflective. Then her whole face lit up, in that way that always made Yaz's heart beat a little faster. "How much of your hand d'you think you could fit in me? In my cunt, I mean, since I think I know how much you can fit in my mouth." She smiled proudly. "I measured!"

"Like, how many fingers?" Yaz blinked, and tried not to go down the particular rabbit hole of how the hell the Doctor had measured. 

"Yep," the Doctor said. "Only checked out wide I could open my mouth, though. Had to rig up a special device for it, too. I think it can also be used to measure how much you can blow up a balloon, although I can't really think of a reason why someone would wanna do that. Didn't check anything else." She grinned. "Y'wanna try?"

"Measuring the inside of a balloon?" Yaz blinked, trying to take all the information in. Sometimes she thought the Doctor did that on purpose; flood a person with information, leave them standing there trying to figure out what to do next while the Doctor went off and did whatever it was that she wanted to do.

"No," the Doctor said, and she took Yaz's hand in her own, kissed the palm of it, then the back. "Seeing how much of you can be fit into me." She said it calmly, plainly, but there was a brightness around the edges of her eyes. "If you wanna," she added quickly. "I mean. Obviously. You don't have to if you -"

"I'd like to," Yaz interrupted, before she could get pushed under by another flood of anxious babbling from the Doctor. "If you would," she added quickly. 

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to," the Doctor said cheerfully, and she kissed Yaz's hand again.

-*-

Yaz had three fingers in the Doctor’s cunt, and she was spreading them cautiously, curling them in and out. The Doctor was thrashing under her, feet planted, hips rolling up. She was sobbing up at the ceiling, and her cunt was squeezing Yaz’s fingers like a fist. 

“D’you think you can take the next one?” She spread her fingers open, and then she curled them, pressing on the Doctor’s g-spot. “How does that feel?” 

“Good,” the Doctor said. “Your perfect… tiny hands, oo, _Yaz_ , you feel so good I want another, please… please, please, please, I want - _oh_!” 

Yaz pulled her fingers out of the Doctor, and she grabbed the little bottle of lube, drizzling more of it over her fingers. She had to be careful with her fingers, pressing them all together, but the Doctor’s cunt took her in eagerly.

“I can feel your hearts beating,” Yaz said, her voice full of wonder. The Doctor’s whole body was beginning to tense up again, and Yaz’s thumb was gentle as it rubbed over the Doctor’s hard little clit. “You’re gonna come soon.”

“Got some… got some t-t-time left, yet, I’ve got some… _ah_! Oh! Oh!” She jerked on the bed like a landed fish, and then she was coming around Yaz’s fingers, and Yaz watched, entranced. Her fingers were being squeezed rhythmically, and she moved them a little faster, as the Doctor’s thighs went hard as marble.

“Nope,” Yaz said, “called that one.” She was grinning. “D’you think you’re ready for another one?” She wriggled her fingers, and the Doctor squawked, jerking forwards. There was sweat dripping down her face, soaking into her hair, and her chest was heaving. Her nipples were perfect and pink, and when Yaz leaned forward to awkwardly mouth at one, her wrist at an uncomfortable angle, still working over the Doctor’s clit. 

“Another… orgasm?” The Doctor panted. “Or… another… another… fuck, Yaz, yes, do that again…” Yaz curled her fingers, made her knuckles bulge that much more. 

“Both,” Yaz said thoughtfully, and she was still thrusting her fingers, pressing down on the Doctor’s g-spot. 

A squeal, and the Doctor thrashed on the bed. She was sobbing, broken little sobs, but she gave a wavy thumbs up to Yaz, and Yaz grinned, withdrew her hand, and added more lube. 

“You’re all opened up from coming,” said Yaz, and she drizzled yet more lube across her hand - the back of it, all the way up to the wrist. She’d never done this before, although the Doctor had filled her in on the basics, even drawn a diagram. Because of course she had. “D’you think you’ll be able to take all of it?”

“I… I think so,” the Doctor said, and her voice squeaked. “I’ll tell you if it’s too much, I promise, just never done this s-s-sort of… this… I…” She groaned. “Last person I were intimate with had bigger hands,” she said, and Yz snorted.

“I should put it on my CV,” she said, and she added more lube, then bunched her fingers all together. “There we go, deep breath in.” She pressed her fingers to the entrance of the Doctor’s cunt, and it was wet and sticky against her fingertips. 

“Oh,” the Doctor mumbled, then; “ _oh_!”

It was wet and hot inside, and Yaz was very careful as she pushed her hand in deeper, up to her knuckles. There was a tightness around her thumb, and she rubbed the Doctor’s clit with her other thumb, watching the Doctor’s face. She paused, ehr eyes darting between the Doctor’s face and the sight of her hand slowly sliding in. She was moving as slowly as possible, but time seemed to be speeding up and slowing down - everything was happening at once, and then it was one thing after another, in a neat, orderly line. 

She was being squeezed, being held tightly in the silky, smooth confines of the Doctor’s cunt, and the Doctor was trembling. She was gasping like she was surfacing from a deep swim, and she clasped her own hair in her hands, forcing her head back. “Please,” the Doctor whimpered. ‘Please, Yaz, please, more, I can take more, I want more, I… _fuck_!”

The Doctor _didn’t_ buck her hips forward, thankfully, because that might have gone badly, but she was utterly still, apart from the trembling in her legs and her arms, and the fluttering of her cunt. She whimpered, as Yaz’s hand carefully moved deeper, and then Yaz was looking down, and there was… her whole hand. Her whole hand, in the Doctor’s cunt. The Doctor’s labia were slick against her wrist, and the Doctor’s double pulse was all around her hand.

“Knobbly,”the Doctor mumbled. “Knobblier than… the…” She trailed off.

Yaz spread her fingers, then relaxed them, curled them just enough to make her knuckles bulge. She was rubbing the Doctor’s clit again, and the Doctor’s whole body shook like a wave. She came, and she _kept_ coming, pulse after pulse after pulse, and the Doctor wasn’t _breathing_ , until she collapsed on the bed, still clutching tightly at Yaz’s hand.

_I’ve never been this physically close to another person_ , Yaz thought, as she very carefully wriggled her fingers, and the Doctor writhed under her. _I don’t think I’m ever going to forget this._

Her own arousal was like a drum, beating in time with her heart, but that didn’t matter just then, as she carefully moved her hand, rubbed the Doctor’s clit. The Doctor was beginning to clench around her rhythmically, and then the Doctor froze entirely. The silky heat encasing Yaz’s hand began to shudder, and then the Doctor _wailed_ as she came and came, an orgasm that seemed to feed into another and another, until Yaz’s finger joints were sore and the pads of her fingers were pruned up. 

The Doctor groaned when Yaz’s hand was withdrawn, and she took a deep, gasping breath. “Wow,” the Doctor said, and her voice was rough. “That were new!”

Yaz snickered, and she wiped her hand off on the towel the Doctor had told her to bring with her. “Didja like it?” 

“ _Definitely_ ,” the Doctor said, her voice emphatic. “I’ll return the favor!”

Yaz eyed the Doctor’s hands, splayed out on the duvet.

“I may need to work up to that,” she said, and she pressed her pruned up, slick hand against the Doctor’s own, to demonstrate the size difference.

The Doctor squeezed Yaz’s fingers, and she somehow managed to give a wolfish grin, even looking tired. “I’m sure we can arrange that,” she said, and Yaz bit her lip, arousal flaring in her as bright as a match.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based entirely around that one line in _The Good Doctor_ \- "Oh Yasmin, you are as kind of heart as you are tiny of hand." How could I not, really? 
> 
> Do you have an interest in Kinkbruary? You can find out more about it, including the prompts at https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833
> 
> Also, come find me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz!


End file.
